LUDIBRIUM AUTEM VITA
by AHauntedGrimm
Summary: A young and worn down girl, with not even but a name. Revelations to be made, scores to be settled. Ripples begin with her at the center, out to find her identity and a world she was hidden from. Memories or visions flash before her mismatched eyes. FEM HARRY fic rating may change!
1. Ch,1: Green and Silver

=This is my first fic in a LOOOONG time so no flames plz! No beta, I just wing it.= =Disclaimer! All rights go to JK Rowling, I own nothing except OC's!

~LUDIBRIUM AUTEM VITA~

(Toy of Life)

The air sent a biting sensation over her abused skin, the cold grey skies almost seemed to hide her from the world. Or.. was the world trying to hide from her?

_''FREAK"_ That's what she knew, her 'identity' as it were. Nothing left to her but harsh words and even harsher hands... No name, a mockery of _family..._ She knew the harsh reality that was her very small world. When she was able to escape, however briefly; into the damaged, cracking pages of abandoned books. She felt a connection to these books, left behind just as she had been... Alone.

Long unruly raven hair blew with the occasional gust, a pair of empty mismatched eyes of forest green and silver grey looked skyward in a mockery of a prayer. Prayers didn't help her, they never have.

She was _cursed_, the owners of the abusive hands and voices chanted in her mind. She wouldn't call them people, let alone family. These hidden books of hers told her what a family was... The Dursleys were NOT it.

Pale hands reverently flipped the yellowed page, _"The world is full of magic things, patiently waiting for our senses to grow sharper." _The words seemed to echo in her mind. The book being a compilation of W.B. Yeats works.

"Magic.." The word fell from her lips as a whisper. That word was the sin of all sins in her relatives home, the word that connected her to her name of _freak_... She knew she had something that her relatives didn't, she knew that she was nowhere near 'normal'... another word she mocked by being born they said, being thrust upon them as she was.. It disturbed their carefully crafted sense of "normalcy" as she was always reminded.

She could feel it in the air, a barely there whisper against her skin, a tingling presence too far to truly feel but close enough to sense. She felt it most when she was sent out of the house so her "-_freakishness didn't permeate the house!" _Her so-called Aunt would screech out in her nasally voice. Of course she happily obliged, only too ready to be away from her prison and to her carefully hidden hidey hole in the local playground. Being barely maintained; not many would stumble upon her treasure trove of old books contained in a old metal electric box, nonetheless, she would happily run to her own sanctuary.

It was getting chilly, the air again seeming to seek out the threadbare spots on her too big jumper, then almost caressing her face gently a feeling of apology on it. Her eyes roved the landscape around her, the english weather not worrying her at all. Movement in the bush nearest her drew her attention.

A gentle hiss emitted from the foliage _"SSsss It's too cold here!"_ A shiny black head emerged from the leaves, bright yellow eyes adorned its reptilian visage. _"Ssstupid two leggers won't find me here hopefully.."_ The snake almost seemed to be grumbling to itself.

The girl watched on, amused and the grumpy reptile tasted the air and groused to itself, this not being the first time she heard and animal speak.

_"Hello there lovely~" _the girl gently said to get its attention, unfortunately the snake was startled and shot back into the bush _"SSss WHO ISSss IT? A two legged ssspeaker!?"_ The snake hissed loudly from within the bush.

_"I'm ssso ssorry! I didnt mean to ssstartle you my friend!" _She quickly apologized. 'Speaker'? that was a new term to her.. hm.. The snake again emerged from its hiding place slowly tasting the air and now looking at the very small and pale girl. _"Sss A two legged sspeaker indeed, your very rare hatchling. I ran from the nassty humansss, they sshoved me into boxess!" _

_"How awful! Your too beautiful to sstuff into hiding!" _She emphatically replied. The snake came even closer to her and scented her leg. _"SSss A sssmart hatchling too. One with magic! But you ssssmell of pain too dear one... Your far from your kind." _The snake wove its head side to side next to her knee.

_"My kind? There ARE more like me?" _came her shocked reply. _"Sss Yess hatchling, the ssame humanss who caged me had magic too."_ Surprise shown on the girls face 'There are others like me... Maybe some good ones, maybe one willing to save her!' Thoughts began racing through her mind, 'Petunia has to know about this! That's why she hates me! I'm not the only freak!' The regal ebony snake scensed the girls anger and turmoil and slithered closer to her.

_"SSsss Hatchling you need a protector, I know. I will fill that role. But now you need to get to your kind. There might be sssome to help you. You dont belong here, your magic feelsss raw and angry." _A small pang in the girls mind startled her, emitting a whimper she whispered out _"I don't know how.. I have nothing and my relativess would rather starve me than hear about.. magic.."_ Tears began collecting on the girls long and full lashes.

_"SSSSSss A hatchling ssssshouldnt be in sssssuch pain! Those humanssss are vile! I'll help you asssss much asssss I can dear one. I need to mark you to sssstart the bond, I can protect you better that way." _A small smile crept onto the little ones face at the indignation the snake displayed. _"I want away from here sso badly *sigh* How do we bond? I don't know anything about it."_

_"Sss Itss alright little hatchling, to bond I have to bite you. But be assssured, a bonding bite ssshall not hurt." _The snake comfortingly informed her. Nervousness nonetheless budded in her hallow stomach, watching the girl take in the information the snake waited. After a few minutes, she fidgeted with the torn cuffs of her shorts. _"Sso the bite doesssnt hurt, and then you'll be my protector?" _She shyly hissed back. The snake began nodding to her words, _"Ssss Yesss, I will be by your ssside alwaysss and help you hatchling. Sssomething you ssshould have had all thisss time." _The snake sagely soothed the girl. Sitting up straighter, her book temporarily forgotten on the ground. The Ravenette took a deep shuddering breath and said _"Okay, I'm ready." "SSsss Be ssstill hatchling, and it will sssoon be done. Clossse your eyessss." _The snake crooned as it slid its lithe body up her legs as she closed her eyes as told and relaxed as best she could.

When she felt the weight of the serpents body coil around her in almost a hug that's when she felt its tongue near her ear, a small shiver ran through her as she felt it quickly bite onto her neck. It began to get very warm, a odd contrast to the dreary weather. Seconds felt like minutes as the heat increased and a presence emerged in her mind and coiled inside her being. Soon all she saw were rushing colors and a large flash of green light then... Darkness engulfed her.


	2. Ch,2: Those fooled

A/N: Well here goes some more, the schedule is random at best, I am sorry. All character rights to J.K Rowling. Plot is also undecided so its sort of writing itself.

Ice crackled over the grey stones, the air crisp and uncomfortable. Wails could be heard down the empty; cavernous halls of the prison. From sight alone one would surmise this area of the horrid prison empty, but eyes do deceive in this case. In the second to last cell in the lower depths of the keep, sat a black dog. Curled into itself with eyes trained on the cell door, listening for movement; anything that would sign life in this place. '5 Years... 5 bloody years I've been in this hovel..' The Grim-like dog thought to itself, for it was not an ordinary dog; it was a man, or in this case, a wizard. A wizard who was thrown in this hell hole without any preamble. No trial, to questioning... Nothing.

He knew it was also because he was a dark wizard, borne from a long line of much the same. As a young teen he came to hate the dark nature of his magic, but as he grew, and especially since his imprisonment, Sirius Black has come to understand the real nature of magic. He now understood that it was all about intent, dark did not equate to evil. Light, Grey or Dark, magic was magic. It was about the person, their choices and all.

He had recently gotten word from the gruff guard of his section that his mother had passed, and after her passing evidence was found that she has slowly poisoned his father. As such, all her decisions made as temporary head of house were rescinded and he was reinstated onto the family tree by his grandfather who again has taken the Mantle of lordship over the Most Ancient and Noble house of Black.

While shocked, he wasn't at all sad about his mother's passing. He was saddened about his father though, he wished he could of seen eye to eye with Orion.. But his grandfather reinstating him? That's the most shocking bit. Arturus a headstrong old man, who in Sirius' memory has never admitted wrongdoing or apologised.

Shaking himself from his musing he heard voices down the corridor, shifting back into his human form he shivered violently, the effects of the dementors had no effects on animals really but they did very much on humans. The air bit at his abused and filthy skin through his tattered prison garb. As the voices came closer he faintly recognized one mans voice. Sitting as straight as he could and held his head high he waited.

"I am here to speak with him, no more lollygagging! I've been bared long enough! Now where is he?!" The old man gritted out. Sirius' eyes shot open, 'I know that voice!' Sirius shot up and stumbled, his legs not used to such movement. The small clattering of his struggle alerted the man where he was and soon he saw the aged face of his grandfather just outside the bars.

"Morgana! Sirius, is that really you child?" Sirius came closer to the bars separating them with surprise shown on his gaunt face "Grandfather? What are you doing here? I heard about what happened but I honestly didn't believe them." He croaked out. Genuine sadness appeared on Arturus' face, "Sirius, I came to help. I am loathe to admit it but the Blacks have fallen far.. Our family was blinded by prejudice.. and I admit I was the most blinded of all." He gripped his cane tighter and shut his eyes. To say Sirius was shocked was a gross understatement. "Due to my blind beliefs our family has all but fell to ruin.. How I let it get this far is beyond comprehension. But it is a fault I now have to fix, less the family legacy totally fail and be smeared in history." Opening his eyes and looking to his grandson, Sirius could see in his grandfather's grey orbs, so like his own.. that he was haunted, and meant what he had said.

"Grandfather I... That woman blasted me off the tree! I-I ran away! I've been friends with blood-traitors and muggleborns! How.. How could you want to help me?" Looking straight into Sirius' eyes, Arturus said firmly, "My blind belief in a genius turned madman, and ill informed teachings in the pureblood circles have shown horrid results. More and more squibs born of great lines! Magic seeping away with each generation, families torn apart by.. admittedly outdated beliefs. The magical world as we know it is crumbling Sirius.. All due to generations like mine." Shame etched on his features.

"What brought this on? Why now?" Sirius again croaked, grabbing the bars thightly lest he fall. "I have been trying to get to you for a year now, after a peculiar letter arrived to my account manager about a godship bond your involved in, and as your head of house I had to check it out. During my investigation I've found many discrepancies, to put it lightly what i have found has opened my eyes. The light side has a lot of secrets to keep it seems, one Albus Dumbledore especially; since his inaction aloud a heir to a noble house to not be granted a trial." Arturus spoke lowly with controlled anger.

"The Godship bond! I have to get out of here Grandfather! She needs me! That bond alone proves my innocence! Dumbledore lied to me! To James and Lily! I've been in here for 5 years because that old coot! But.. what can we do? No one believed me.. But now you do?" He asked plaintively. Reaching through the bars to grab his grandsons hand, Arturus squeezed it comfortingly. Sirius looked up again shocked. " My boy.. I have a lot to atone for before I die, I know the olde ways well, I know you've done no wrong. If anyone should be behind those bars.. it is I. If you accept, I will reinstate you legally and get you that trail. The Wizengamot cannot deny a call to trail by a Lord and Heir."

Sirius was gobsmacked, his whole world turned upside down in short succession, 'What has happened in five years?!' His mind screamed. Trying to refocus mentally he knew this didn't need much mulling over, he could see in his grandfather's eyes that he was indeed very serious.. So after a few tense minutes, Sirius' other hand came up to grasp Arturus' hand over his. Gathering is voice as firm as he could "I accept Heirship once again Lord Black, on my magic so mote it be." "As Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, I approve full Heirship to Sirius Orion Black. So mote it be." Family magic swirled around the two, thick and dark, flowing into Sirius. The family magic once again curled around Sirius' core and soothed the jagged edges and invigorated him. Now standing a bit taller, Sirius spoke clearly and unhindered, "Well Grandfather, let's give them hell shall we?" A wicked smile curled on his chapped lips, an answering grin crept on Arturus' aged features equally wicked and promising "Oh we shall my boy, we shall."

After parting with plans for the next few weeks Sirius sat in his cell now with a wickedly determined glint in his eyes.

"Don't you worry, I'm coming... Adeline!"


End file.
